The present invention relates generally to a bicycle saddle, and more particularly to a bicycle saddle having a shock-absorbing structure.
The conventional bicycle saddle has a narrow front end and a wide rear end which is the saddle main body. The main body is provided in the bottom with a metal bar which is curved to form a support frame having a U-shaped loop portion and two support arms extending from the loop portion. The loop portion is fixed at the underside of the front end of the main body such that the rear ends of the two support arms are fastened securely with two sides of the underside of the rear end of the main body, with the midsegment of the support arm being separated from the underside of the main body by a distance and fastened with the seat post of the bicycle frame. Two metal coil springs are held between the rear of the bottom of the main body and the two support arms for absorbing the shock brought about by the bicycle in motion. Such conventional bicycle saddle as described above is defective in design in that the metal coil springs are incapable of absorbing shock efficiently, and that the metal coil springs give an added weight to the saddle. In light of the coil springs being fastened at two ends with the main body and the support frame by means of screws, the metal coil springs are apt to make noise by friction at the time when the coil springs are compressed and decompressed to bring about the shock-absorbing effect.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a bicycle saddle with a means to absorb shock uniformly and effectively.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a bicycle saddle with a shock-absorbing structure which is simple in construction and light in weight.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a bicycle saddle with a shock-absorbing structure which is quiet while in operation.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the bicycle saddle comprising a main body on which a bicyclist is seated. The main body is provided at the bottom with a support frame, which is made of a metal bar by bending and is provided with a U-shaped loop portion and two support arms extending from the loop portion. The loop portion is fastened with the underside of the narrow front end of the main body. The two support arms are joined with the bicycle frame such that the two support arms are separated from the underside of the main body by an appropriate distance. The support arms are fastened at the rear end with a connection seat. Two elastic block bodies are held between the connection seat and the wide rear end of the main body such that the block bodies are respectively connected at the top and the bottom thereof with the underside of the main body and the top of the connection seat, and that the block bodies are elastically compressed by an external force exerting thereon. The two block bodies serve as means to absorb shock that is brought about between the main body and the bicycle frame.